Explosions of trust
by Hika1
Summary: Quatra's sister gets a mission to destroy the symble of peace. But what if she went against orders for the life that she was supose to destroy. Relena/Wufei Mika/Duo
1. Nothing says I love you like a fist thre...

Hey It's me Hika.   
I really hope that you like my story.   
I don't own anything, nothing danada, ziltch. hehehe.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Winner calm down will you!" an annoyed Chinese man yelled.   
  
"I am sorry Wufei, I am just so excited!" The blonde Arabian squeaked,   
while bouncing up and down. 5 boys were driving down a country road in a   
black mustang convertible with the top down.   
  
"Why Q-man?" the brunette American asked happily. Quatra turned around to face him.   
  
"My sister is going to be there, that's why." The Duo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Which one Sandy, Robin, Sarah, Me-"  
  
"No Duo." Quatra interrupted. "My twin Mika." Quatra turned back around and pointed   
  
"Turn there Hiiro." Quatra said to the Japanese driver. Duo's eyes grew wide   
  
"Sweet a twin, does she look like you or does she actually look hot!" He joked.   
Quatra turned around and slugged Duo right in the jaw.   
  
"You will not hit on my sister Duo!" he hissed then turned back around to see his   
mansion start to appear over the tops of the trees.   
  
"Wow, Winner I never thought you had it in you" Wufei laughed. Duo looked at Wufei and grumbled   
  
"Ya haha very funny." While rubbing his jaw. The rest of the ride was pretty silent   
except for a few cracks about Duo by Wufei. They pulled up to the country house (mansion)   
and were greeted by Rashid.   
  
"Hello Rashid, is she here yet?" Quatra asked. The tall guard bowed.   
  
"Yes Master Quatra, I believe she is in the library." He replied. Quatra's eyes lit up;   
he turned to the four other boys that were pulling their bags out of the trunk.   
  
"Hey guys you can let James get that I want you to come met Mika." They stopped and placed   
their bags back in the car; followed Quarta up the stairs and in to the house.   
  
Once they stepped in to the house they saw a huge stair case right in front of them.   
To the right of them they could see the dinning room. Quatra headed towards the left corner   
of the room, he turned around   
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" he asked impatiently. They started off towards him.   
  
"Does Quatra seem little bit different today?" Duo asked Trowa. He nodded.  
  
"He must really miss his sister" Trowa said calmly. They walked down a long almost   
endless hall. It had crystal glass lamps bolted to the middle of the walls about three feet,   
apart except when there was a door. The walls were red with a white border along the top.   
They finally reached the end of hall and opened the two wooden doors. The library was huge   
it was filled to the top with books and on the wall right in front of them there was a fire   
place with a velvet couch and a few velvet chairs. They all looked around and looked for   
any sign of life but it looked like no one has even touched this room in ages. They never   
noticed the dark figure that sat right above them on the railing. After they all got pretty   
far away from the doors the dark figure silently jumped down right behind Hiiro. They heard   
nothing except the safety being taken off of the 9mm pistol. They turned around and Hiiro   
found himself starring down the barrel of his own gun. He slowly searched for his gun just   
to make sure.   
  
The figure was a girl with long black hair that was up in a high pony tail, and she had   
bit of hair that fell down to just below her chin, what was odd was the color was light   
blond almost silver. Her eyes were emerald green and looked almost as emotionless as Hiiro's.   
She was wearing a white halter-top, a leather jacket, a long black skirt that had two   
slits up either side; leather knee high boots with thick 2½-inch heels.   
  
"Looking for this?" the figure, asked softly. Heero was about to reply.  
  
"Mika!" Quatra yelled and ran past them, pick up the girl and swing her around.   
  
"Oh Quatra I didn't even recognize you, sorry." Mika apologized.   
  
"That's fine Mika," Quatra said. He turned towards the four boys.  
  
"Guys this is my sister, Mika" He announced happily. They all nodded except Hiiro.   
He glared at the girl.   
  
"My gun now" He stated coldly.   
  
"Oh sorry." She giggled and handed him the gun. Quatra led her to the couch while   
asking her a ton of questions.  
  
"So how long are you going to stay here?, When did you get here?, Did you bring   
you-know-who with you?" They sat down and the others either sat or stood.   
Mika laughed at her brother's questions.  
  
"Well I'm going to stay here for as long as you want me here, I got here   
about 2 hours ago, and yes I did bring you-know-who." She looked around the room   
"And I see you brought some people too." Quatra smacked his head   
  
"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you, Well this is Duo." he pointed to a guy about 20,   
with long brown hair pulled back into a braid, he had almost violet eyes and a huge grin   
on his face; he wore a baggy, black shirt and dark blue jeans.   
  
"Hi ya babe." He said happily. Quatra gave him an evil look while Mika smiled   
  
"Hello Master Duo." They all looked at her and Duo was about to say something to her   
when Quatra continued.   
  
"And that is Wufei." He gestured to a 20-year-old with black hair pulled into a   
short ponytail; he had dark almost black eyes and not as much as a smile on his face.   
He wore a baggy, blue shirt with no sleeves and white martial arts pants with a black belt.   
Mika nodded   
  
"Hello Master Wufei" A smile grew on Wufei's face 'Finally a woman who knows her place'   
he thought happily. Quatra continued   
  
"And that is Trowa." He looked towards a tall 21 year old with brown and red hair   
that was shaped to cover one of his eyes he had green eyes and his face was the same as   
Wufei's there was nothing. He wore a dark blue sweater and gray pants.   
  
"Hello Master Trowa" He tilted his head in response.   
  
"And finally" Quatra continued. "That is Hiiro" he looked towards the guy that   
was leaning against the side of the fireplace with his eyes just on Mika.   
He was about 20 with unruly brown hair that fell into his eyes.   
He had dark Persian blue eyes and an emotionless face.   
He wore a baggy green shirt with no sleeves and a few rips on it,   
and a pair of faded blue jeans.   
  
"Hello Master Hiiro" Mika smiled and turned back to Quatra.   
  
"So Quat how long are you guys here for?" She asked curiously.   
  
"For about 3 weeks, why?"   
  
"Oh just wondering" she replied softly. Duo was about to ask something when   
  
"Um...Mika." They turned around to see Rashid at the door.   
  
"Yes Mr. Rashid?" Rashid walked up to them and whispered something in her ear.   
She jumped up   
  
"Oh I am SO sorry Mr. Rashid" Mika turned towards the guys and bowed   
"I will be right back" and she dashed out of the room. Quatra looked up at Rashid.   
  
"What happened?" Rashid looked towards Quatra.   
  
"Well Master, it seemed that Syaoran made it into the kitchen and ate your dinner and   
now he won't leave the kitchen and has scared the cook." Quatra laughed and   
turned towards the guys   
  
"I hope you don't mind take out." he continued to laugh while the guys   
looked at him strangely. Duo was the first to ask,   
  
"Who is Syaoran?" Quatra stopped laughing and looked at him.   
  
"Oh sorry, Um...well...he is her pet dog" they all looked at him.   
  
"Why is the cook scared of it then?" Trowa asked. Quatra looked at him.   
  
"Because he is a very big dog." He said his voice a little shaky.   
Trowa raised his eyebrow; they all lived together since they were 17 so he   
knew when Quatra was lying.   
  
"Fine…He is a very big gray wolf," he said unsure of how they would react.   
  
"What!" Duo yelled as he fell out of his chair.   
  
"She has a pet wolf?" Wufei asked. Quatra nodded.   
  
"So don't shoot it, ok." He looked at Hiiro.   
  
"Hn" Quatra was about to say something when they saw Mika walking up to the   
door and crouch down. They could barley hear what she was saying.   
  
"Now be nice. It's a wonder that Quatra will even let you back after what   
happened last time. So be nice ok?" She stood up and walked up to the small group.   
She turned around and saw that nothing was following her.   
  
"Well come on" She hissed. They saw a huge wolf walk in and sit down right beside her.   
Mika turned around   
  
"Guys this is Syaoran" They all looked at her like she was crazy except for   
Quatra and Trowa. She walked over and sat back down beside Quatra,   
Syaoran crept over and lied down in front of her. Duo finally got to ask his question.   
  
  
"Um...This has been bothering me. First Mika why did you call us and Rashid, Master?"   
They all wanted to know especially Wufei. He was not use to women addressing him so   
respectfully. Mika looked at him strangely for a second them simply replied.   
  
"Because you all are more honorable than me." They looked at her   
'I can't believe she thinks that we are more honorable than her' Duo thought.   
  
"K... second how come you look nothing like Q-man?" Mika giggled.   
  
"Oh because I had to die my hair and change my eye color."   
  
"Why?"   
  
~Ring Ring~   
  
"Oh that's me" Mika stated and took a small cell phone out of her pocket.   
  
"Hello?. . . Yes sir . . . Right away sir . . . No sir I . . .   
But that wasn't my fal . . . No sir . . . Of course sir . . . Accepted."   
She hung up the phone and turned to Quatra.   
  
"I am sorry but I forgot something at work and I have to go now."   
Quatra looked and her sadly   
  
"How long?" Mika smiled at her brothers concern.   
  
"1hr, 2 at most I promise" she got up and headed towards the door.   
  
"How did you do it?" She heard a tacho voice ask. Mika turned around to face him.   
  
"You were careless Master Hiiro." Then she left.   
  
"Quatra where does she work?" Duo asked. Quatra looked at him a little panicked.   
  
"Um…" he looked down at Syaoran and smiled.   
  
"She is a vet." None of them were happy with Quatra's answer.   
  
"Winner spit it out there is know way that a 'vet' could take Yui's gun without   
him even knowing." Wufei said. They all surrounded him; Duo looked at him and smiled evilly.   
  
"What do you guys think green hair to match Mika's eyes or blue to match his?"   
Quatra sunk into the couch and looked very, very scared. Wufei took out his katana   
  
"No I think we should chop all of his hair off and then paint his head yellow." The three of   
them looked at Wufei   
  
"Why yellow?" Duo asked curiously.   
  
"Well it would suite him perfectly because it seems he is more scared of an onna than   
4 assassins."   
  
"Okay that sounds very good" Duo agreed while Trowa and Heero just nodded and smirked.   
Now Quatra knew that they were not joking because Duo did something like that about a   
year ago to Wufei. But he also knew what his sister would do to him if he told her secret.   
  
"I can't, if I told you she would kill me." The four boys looked at him.   
  
"She wouldn't kill her own brother Q-man."   
  
"Maybe not but I do know someone who would." He looked over to where Syaoran was.   
They all followed Quatra's gaze to the wolf, than backed away from Quatra. Syaoran had   
stood up and started to snarl.   
  
"If you want to know about Mika than you will have to ask her yourself." Quatra stood up   
and tried to pet Syaoran, but pulled his hand back protectively when Syaoran snapped at him.   
  
"Well, who's hungry?" Forgetting all about pretty much anything, Duo jumped up and down.   
  
"Me!" The others just glared at the blonde for not telling them.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was around midnight when a dark figure walked into the mansion. Her breath was heavy   
and her steps weren't light. Her right hand was clutching her left side; her left hand   
was helping her stand by leaning against the wall. She started to sway, and her vision   
blurred from the lack of blood. Something heavy leaned up against her trying to take some   
of the weight.   
  
"Syaoran?" Hoarsely escaped her lips as she used him to get to her room. Flopping down on   
her bed she took her hand away from her side to see it covered it with a sticky, almost black   
substance. Her eyes rolled back as she fell into a deep unconsciousness. Syaoran went over   
and licked his master's face hoping to wake her up, or at least show some sign of life.   
When nothing came from the now unconscious girl, he got worried. After scratching at Quatra's   
door for what seemed like an hour to him and getting no answer he did the next best thing.   
He howled. He was very loud and went on and on until all of the guy's were up.   
  
"Winner shut the mutt up or I will."   
  
"I agree with Wu-man Quatra, you have to do something." Syaoran quickly stopped and   
grabbed the closest thing to him. Which just happened to be Duo's boxers.   
  
"Hey let go!" He yelled as Syaoran pulled the braided boy into Mika's room with the other   
four boys close behind. Quatra turned on the light to reveal a girl with long black hair   
clumping around her due to the blood, which had been flowing out of what appeared to be a   
bullet wound in her side just below her ribs.   
  
"Mika!" Quatra cried as he ran to his sister's side and quickly felt for a pulse. 'It's weak.'   
"We have to get her to my doctor now!" He shouted. Trowa nodded and went to find Quatra's   
personal physician. He came back as quickly as he left with the doctor.   
  
"Oh my!" The doctor cried half awake, half asleep.   
  
"Ms. Sarah, please help her." The red head nodded furiously.   
  
"We have to get her to the Medical ward now. One of you will have to carry her." Hiiro   
picked her up very carefully, which surprised the four other boys in the room.   
Sarah motioned for him to follow her.   
  
~3hrs later~  
  
Quatra had been pacing back and fourth ever since they had brought her down there.   
Syaoran had been sitting in front of the door, not letting anyone in to see if she was ok.   
The guy's knew that they had to get Quatra's mind off of the incident and on to something else,   
so they sent in Duo.   
  
"Hey Q-man how you doing?" Quatra stopped pacing and looked up at the very cheerful boy.   
  
"How do you think I am doing Duo, I wake up in the middle of the night to find my sister   
almost dead." His voice became very harsh and filled with some emotions that Duo was not   
use to hearing come from the Arabian pilot.   
  
"Wow Quatra calm down I think that you need to get some sleep, or at least something to eat."   
A slight growl was heard from the blonde pilot as Duo put his arm around his shoulders.   
Duo quickly backed up and raised his hands.   
  
"Fine, you don't have to be that way I am just trying to help." Quatra let out a sigh   
  
"I know Duo but I would feel a lot better if I could go in and see my sister." His gaze   
fell to the rather large wolf guarding the way.   
  
"Oh I get it." He ran off to get the other guys.   
  
"Ok I have found a way to get Q-man to take a chill pill." He paused to make it really   
dramatic.   
  
"Get on with it Maxwell." Wufei hissed, he was not a very happy person when he did not   
have his beauty sleep (HeHeHe)   
  
"OK, He wants to see her so we have to get the fluff ball away from the door."   
He looked at them to see their reactions. Than frowned. 'I forgot who I was speaking to.'   
He shook his head.   
  
"So I was thinking Trowa how 'bout if you distract it with your animal skills, than we   
will come up behind it tackling it to the ground, letting Quatra into the room."   
  
"Great plan Maxwell, but there is just one problem." Wufei sarcastically spoke.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What happens when we let the okami go?"   
  
"Um…it attacks us and shreds us to pieces." He smiled and put his hand behind his head.   
The 3 boys glared at him.   
  
"What, and I suppose you have a better idea?"   
  
"Yes." Hiiro answered in tancho.   
  
"We have already prepared a few tranquilizer darts and Yui will shoot it."   
  
"Oh cool!" Duo said happily.   
  
"Mitsuami baka."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Not now guys, we have to help Quatra."   
  
"Than we can find out about his sister."   
  
"Hiiro is that all you think about?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Figures."   
  
~20 minutes and 5 tranquilizers later~  
  
"Thanks guys."   
  
"Ya, ya now tell us were we can place this okami."  
  
"Oh I guess you could place him in Mika's room." Quatra then disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Wow took you long enough, she is going to be awake soon."   
  
"Sorry Sarah, but Syaoran wasn't letting anyone in." Sara slightly giggled as   
she brought over a chair for the young Arabian.   
  
"Here Quatra, sit you look tired."  
  
"Thanks." He sat and took Mika's hand. Sarah smiled than disappeared to let him have a   
private moment with her.   
  
"You know that your hands are cold." It came out harsh and her laugh turned into a cough.   
  
"Mika what happened?" She looked at him a little hurt.  
  
"What no 'Hi, I was so worried, I am damn happy you are alive'."   
  
"Well, I am happy that you are alive. But if you didn't do what you do, than I wouldn't   
have to worry about you 24/7!" Her eyes narrowed into fine slits.   
  
"You know why I do this Quatra for the Earth, Colonies and you!"   
  
"You shouldn't have to get killed over me." Mika sat up, bighting her lip to keep from   
screaming. Quatra quickly jumped to her side.   
  
"You shouldn't move yet, you did lose a lot of blood."   
  
"I've had worse."   
  
"Ya, ya, but this time I am here, so you will have to go by my rules until you heal."   
  
"But Qu-"  
  
"No, there are 5 capable guys, that can help you with everything."  
  
"You volunteering the G-boys?" His right eyebrow rose slightly as to how she had   
referred to them.  
  
"G-boys?"   
  
"Ya the Gundam boys, but I think that 'G-boys' sounds better." She told him as   
she tried to get up.  
  
"Oh no you will lie down and rest, even if I have to tie you down and have the 'G-boys'   
watch you." Mika looked into his eyes, she saw that he was very determined and very sleepy.   
A plan started to form in her head.   
  
"Oh Quatra that's ok you don't have to do that, I feel kinda sleepy anyway." She quickly   
lied down.  
  
"Do you want to share? You do look like a walking zombie." He slightly nodded and   
climbed into the bed with her and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 'Yes!'   
She cried in her head. Climbing out of the bed and quietly walked out of the Medic. Ward.   
Her hand was firmly on her new wound as she tried to not stretch and rip the skin.   
'If I can get to my room all will be well.' She stopped in front of the 30 odd flight of stairs.   
  
"Shimatta!" She hissed, than quickly covered her mouth, as she started to walk up the stairs.   
Due to the lack of blood, her senses were a bit off and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Shimatta anata baka!" She hissed to herself.   
  
"Why are you up?" A cold tancho voice asked. She turned around and smiled.   
  
"Hehe, Hey Master Hiiro I was just looking for Syaoran, have you seen him?" She was acting   
like she had just got back from a shopping trip.   
  
"In your room."   
  
"Oh thank you." She quickly turned around, which resulted in a dizzy spell and her   
falling back. Which resulted with Hiiro catching her around the waist.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No." A tancho came up from behind her.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Does Quatra know that you are up?"  
  
"No he said 'If I move he will tie me down and make the 'G-boys' watch me.'"  
  
"G-boys?"  
  
"Why are you talking so much?" She tried to take his eyes off hers or at least   
his mind. 'Why am I talking so much?' He looked into her deep jade eyes and saw   
something that he was not familiar with; by the looks of it she wasn't either.   
He picked her up 'princess style' and walked up to the room that was right beside hers.   
  
"This is not my room!" She squeeked, as he dumped her on his bed.  
  
"That pet of yours is a little mad at me."   
  
"And what does that have to do with my room?"  
  
"He's in your room!"   
  
"Oh." She looked up at him sheepishly. Slowly Mika got up and tried to get to the door.  
  
"Well thank you for the ride but I will go to my room now." She almost made it to the door   
when two very strong hands wrapped softly around her waist.  
  
"I will follow Quatra's orders." His hot breath brushed up against her skin. She shivered   
and tried to get out of his grasp. She failed miserably.   
  
"Please just let me go." She begged. Mika suddenly felt like she had failed her master.   
She was trained to fight, to kill, to live or die, she was to be the perfect assassin.   
And now she was begging a man to let her go, what was wrong with her.   
'I think I have been around Quatra for to long, he is rubbing off on me.'   
  
"You know Quatra never asked you to guard me so…LET ME GO!" She felt Hiiro slightly   
release his grasp from the volume of her voice. Quickly she unravled herself from him   
and knocked him out. 'That is what you get for being surprised Hiiro.'   
A smirk grew on her face as she went to her room and was greeted by a very happy Syaoran.   
  
"Hey babe, did the mean boys lock you in here?" She asked him as she slowly went over   
to her computer.   
  
  
Mika,  
  
We need you to go to the Sank Kingdom and destroy the Symbol of Peace.  
  
The people have forgot what peace is and they need to stop relying on the  
  
Fake peace that it has been created.  
  
Gin.  
  
  
A smile formed on her face. 'Finally this was getting boring just healing.'   
  
"Syaoran we have a mission." Mika cooed as she wrote a note to her brother.   
Gathering the few things that she had and went down to his favorite window.   
Every morning he would get a cup of tea and stand by the window; look out at the garden   
that their mother had planted for her babies. She knew that he would see the note and   
sliped out the door.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Smash.' The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the masion.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Ya! My first chapter is done. I don't want to be mean but...Please REVIEW  
IT IS MY FIRST STORY EVER! I need reviews. BYE for now Hika 


	2. Questions and Explosions

Hey sorry it took so long to get this out, and I know not many will read this story  
for the simple fact that people update so much that you never really get any   
people reading it. Well to you few who are reading this ENJOY ^_^  
  
  
  
*SMASH* The 4 boys woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Duo, Wufei and Trowa came out of   
their rooms. While Hiiro climbed up off the floor, he had been occupying for the past few   
hours. They came across the blonde pilot holding a note in one hand, and a fist full of glass  
in the other. Quatra had an expression on his face that could scare Hiiro.   
  
"Hey Q-man...How you feeling?" Quatra's eyes slowly went from the broken window to the concerned  
Duo.   
  
"I'm fine." He silghtly hissed   
  
"Quatra, Mika has escaped." Hiiro said in tacho. A low growl was heard from Quatra at the mention   
of his sister.   
  
"She left."  
  
"In her condition. What is she, Hiiro?" Duo asked.  
  
"She could barely walk, why would she leave?"  
  
"Because Hiiro, she had a mission." a soft voice appeared from behind.   
  
"Sara?" Quatra's mood changed from angery to quizitive. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I gave her the mission." She quickly found herself looking down the barrel of Hiiro's gun.  
  
"Who are you?" The tacho voice of Hiiro filled the thick air.  
  
"I am Mika's keeper. I keep track of her while she is on mossions or if she is healing."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"Well Quatra, she went to destroy the Symble of Peace."   
  
"The Symble of P-"   
  
"Relena." Hiiro's voice interupted the Arabian. The 4 other boys eyes widened in shock--mostly Duo  
and Quatra--"Why?"  
  
"We belive that the world needs to stop relying on her and begin to rely on themselves."  
  
"But by killing Relena, that's sick." Duo replied, just because he didn't like her, did not mean  
that she deserved to die.   
  
"If there was another way, then we would take it, but there isn't. Relena Dorlin Peacecraft will be   
dead soon."  
  
"Not if we get to her first." Hiiro spoke coldly.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hello Miss, may I help you?"   
  
"Yes I am enrolling. My guardian should have contacted you." The secretary looked down at the files  
all over her desk.  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Shini Enjeru."   
  
"Oh yes, Miss Peacecreaft is expecting you, please go in." Shini walked into the dark red office.   
*Hn...Blood red, not very peace oriented.*   
  
"Oh, Miss Shini. I was wondering when I would meet you." Shini slightly nodded, her hand clutching the  
cold metal in her pocket. "Please. Sit."   
  
"No, I would prefer to stand."   
  
"As you wish." Relena sat back down. "Now your Guardian did register you, but she did not tell my secritary  
you courses. So what would you like to take this year?"  
  
"As few as I can Miss Relena." Relena stoped writting. *She reminds me of someone.*  
  
"What is this job to you Miss Relena?"   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What is peace to you? What are you accomplishing by sitting behind that desk and letting the world rely   
on you to solve all of their problems for them?" Relena's eyes widened at the questions.  
  
"I am only here until the people don't need me anymore. I am here to help them."  
  
"No you are a crutch for them Miss Relena. You are their symble, their light. What about their own light  
that is inside of them?"  
  
"Why are you really here Shini?"  
  
"My name is Mika Winner. And I am here to destroy you."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"We must get there before she does anything stupid."  
  
"Oh and killing Relena isn't?"  
  
"Shut up! We are almost there."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"There was a huge explosion at the Peacecraft Academy in the Sank Kingdom today. 150 people were hurt,  
but there were only two casulties. Mika Winner and Relena Peacecraft. It is unknown as to how the   
bomb got in the building, but many believe that it was Mika Winner who was the cause of the explosion.  
They have yet to recover the bodies, but there is clear evadince that they are dead. We shall all grive  
the loss of Relena Peacecraft. Our hearts go out to her family and friends. Goodnight." 


End file.
